Several methods have been proposed for producing phenyl (meth)acrylate (for example, Patent Literature 1 and 2, Non-Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for dehydrating (meth)acrylic acid and phenol in the presence of an acidic catalyst. Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for reacting (meth)acrylate and diphenyl carbonate. Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for reacting (meth)acrylic acid chloride and phenol in the presence of amine.